


De Cómo Remus Se Transformó

by Martuu



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Angst, Blood, Drama, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Spanish, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-01
Updated: 2010-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martuu/pseuds/Martuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus recordaba cada detalle de aquel día... El dolor, el miedo, las reflexiones infantiles sobre cosas que en ese entonces no comprendía. Luego de eso se convirtió en un ser dañado, temeroso, como si fuera algo <i>volátil</i> y débil. Pero incluso los lobos tienen un ángel que vela a sus espaldas. El de Remus resultó ser envalentonado y atractivo, dulce muy de vez en cuando. Como en esa noche.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De Cómo Remus Se Transformó

**Author's Note:**

> Pequeño fic escrito a finales de febrero. Situado en el 6to o 7mo año de Sirius y Remus en Hogwarts. Lo de "Graphic Depictions Of Violence" no va tan en serio. Es todo muy sutil (creo), no hay que olvidar que está contado desde la inocente perspectiva de un niño.
> 
> Si bien la pareja es Sirius/Remus, es un slash muy suave, muy insinuado. Hay contacto físico e indicios de UST, pero nada más. No besos, no sexo. Por eso preferí poner "Pre-Slash" antes que "Slash" en los tags :)

Remus Lupin recordaba a la perfección esa noche. Él era pequeño, seis años de vida, de complexión ligera, menuda. Alargado, tierno e inocente. No era muy tarde cuando había salido de su casa un momento a buscar algo en el patio delantero. En aquel entonces, vivía en una casita algo destartalada, humilde, plantada en medio de un sitio agreste. Rebuscó entre el pasto aquel objeto que buscaba (no debiera ser algo muy importante pues actualmente no recordaba lo que era), mientras oía a su madre decirle que se lavara las manos para la cena. El pequeño Remus le respondió “Ya voy”, y entonces dio un respingo cuando oyó el sonido de movimiento en el follaje cercano. Los pastos eran muy altos, bien podía alguien muy pequeño esconderse sin ser visto. “¿Bucks?”, preguntó al aire, creyendo que se trataba de su gato, amante de las ratas que se presentaban diariamente por allí. Sintió unos ruidos más, demasiado fuertes quizás para el sigilo característico de cualquier gato, y entonces una figura emergió entre los pastizales, medio oculto hasta más allá de la cintura por la vegetación. Remus se quedó callado de la impresión. Ese hombre… ya lo había visto en una ocasión. ¿Pero dónde? Hizo memoria unos instantes, y se acordó de la pelea que pocos días atrás había tenido su padre con un señor. Remus era demasiado pequeño como para entender los motivos de aquella discusión… sin embargo, su primera sensación de susto no se debió sólo a ver a su padre en tal estado de furia, sino a aquel desconocido. La sóla apariencia física le causaba escalofríos. Aunque era un ser humano, sus modos, rasgos y el rostro más peludo de lo normal, llevaban impresos una extraña huella animal. Sus bramidos y voz áspera encajaban a la perfección con esa imagen que su inocente mente había evocado de forma automática. Remus había tenido una pesadilla esa noche acerca del desconocido, y luego había conseguido olvidarlo. Hasta ahora.

El hombre lo miró contrayendo sus gestos duros en una sonrisa. Pero a Remus no le transmitió ni alegría, ni felicidad ni paz. Al contrario, le dio mucho miedo.

—Pequeño, ¿te acuerdas de mí?

Remus dio un paso atrás, completamente mudo. La voz ruda y áspera de aquel ser le hizo erizar los cabellos de la nuca.

—Soy un amigo de tu padre —le informó sonriendo de forma macabra— La otra vez me viste hablando fuerte con él.

_Hablando fuerte._ Remus era lo suficientemente grande como para darse cuenta de que aquello había sido una pelea. Su padre era un hombre tranquilo… no era muy normal verlo gritar iracundo como hace unos días lo había visto. Y definitivamente no era amigo de ese hombre de rostro peludo.

Las nubes espesas que cubrían la luna fueron apartándose lentamente mientras el enrarecido intercambio entre hombre y niño daba lugar entre los altos pastos. Finalmente, aquella luz lunar, blanquecina y pura, dio alcance a la figura alta y robusta… y Remus vio con horror que tanto su rostro como su cuerpo comenzaban a desencajarse, presas de algún extraño efecto. Quiso gritar, quiso llamar a su mamá y su papá, pero no pudo. Estaba completamente paralizado, los músculos agarrotados incapaces de moverse. El rostro del hombre se distorsionó de forma anormal, terrorífica, y quizás dolorosa, dado a entender por cómo se lo tomaba entre las manos desesperadamente. Un sonido que Remus jamás había escuchado, ni siquiera en un animal, salió de su boca. Era como un aullido estrangulado, lastimero. Se sacudió de pies a cabeza durante unos momentos, mientras el pequeño niño se limitaba a temblar y llorar de miedo, los ojos abiertos de par en par. Aquello era lo más horripilante que Remus hubiera visto en su vida. El hombre se estaba transformando en… “algo”, alguna criatura extraña. No lo entendía. Esas cosas no deberían suceder… esas cosas sólo sucedían en cuentos feos. La figura trastornada y monstruosa fue adquiriendo forma lentamente, si es que a “eso” se lo podía llamar así. Segundos después, fue como si anunciara completada su transformación al finalizar con un aullido terrible, similar al de un lobo. Remus lloró con más fuerza y cayó al suelo, espantado por esa especie de criatura “humanoide”, que tenía toda la apariencia de un lobo, pero podía mantenerse en pie sólo con dos patas. Tenía el pelaje marrón oscuro,  fauces enormes mostrando dientes puntiagudos y filosos, ojos enloquecidos y garras visiblemente letales, por empezar con algo. Remus oyó como a la lejanía, la puerta abrirse a sus espaldas y el grito desesperado de su padre. Pero el hombre lobo era mucho más veloz, y saltó en menos de lo que dura un segundo encima del niño. El pequeño Remus cerró los ojos, cegado de dolor y sintiendo mucha sangre manchar su ropa y fluir desde algún lugar de su brazo. Luego notó que alguien lo separaba de aquellos dientes, de algún modo, y que lo llevaba en brazos al interior de la casa. Oyó, medio entre la inconsciencia, la voz de su madre diciendo unas palabras con una armonía extraña, posiblemente hechizos. Si bien los hombre-lobo sólo podían morir a manos de una bala de plata, era posible alejar a la criatura o impedirle el acceso a la casa con algo de magia. Supo por el tipo de respiración agitada y movimientos, que el que lo alejaba en brazos del horror era su padre. Por supuesto, él era muggle y no podía enfrentarse de ningún modo a la bestia. Sintió que lo apoyaba en una cama, y entonces, lo único que Remus percibió antes de perderse completamente dentro de su mente, fueron las sábanas manchándose irrefrenablemente de sangre a cada momento, como una imagen siniestra y mortífera.

Luego de aquel incidente, Remus se convirtió en un ser dañado, temeroso, como si fuera algo volátil y débil. Aún guardaba en su núcleo de intimidad una fortaleza espiritual mayor a la de cualquiera, pero se limitaba a liberarla cada noche de luna llena y nada más. Lloró revolviéndose entre las sábanas de su cama en Gryffindor, odiándose por recordar todas esas cosas en sueños de vez en cuando. Se abrazó a su almohada, ahogando en ella su lamento, y entonces sintió dos manos cálidas en su espalda.

—Shh, Lunático. Estoy contigo —la voz susurrante de Sirius producía ciertos efectos sedantes en él.

Se dio vuelta para mirarlo con ojos llorosos, y Sirius le acarició la frente y el pelo con inusual delicadeza. El tiempo se detuvo en sus manos, en los jadeos nerviosos de Remus por el sueño que acababa de tener, y entonces el hombre-lobo se apartó un poco para dejarle lugar. Sirius entendió sus intenciones y se tumbó bien cerca de él. Remus se aferró de su torso como si fuera la única escapatoria a sus problemas, mientras sentía sus delgados dedos perderse en su pelo castaño, acariciando hasta que se durmió del todo.


End file.
